


Kiss and Make Ed

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Mental Health Issues, Romance, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: Couples do argue. For Edd and Eddy, it's no different. Sometimes both parties need to cool down. Sometimes they just need some space before confronting the issue. On a cold winter's night, such is the case. It's just not always easy to wait until the right moment to reconcile-but it's always worth it.





	Kiss and Make Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Secret Santa exchange between the fandom on Tumblr! I'd written it for Sockhedd as I'd gotten her this year! Credit also goes to Jenny2x4 for consulting and some help with dialogue! It all came together in this little one-shot!

If it wasn’t weed, it was alcohol. The former was more preferable in some ways, as it was calming and usually meant relaxation, and wasn’t followed by a hangover if too much was consumed. But for now, at this moment, the latter was chosen. Somehow it just felt like it was the better idea. What with these damn thoughts consuming his mind, he felt it was more necessary to block them out this way.

Bro… His own stupidity. Especially the latter.

Eddy exhaled as he took another swig of beer, not even sure if it was helping, but it was something. It was then that he looked over to see Edd emerging from the second bedroom of their apartment. That room served as his study, a perfect place for him to go retreat if he needed to work, study, or read in peace.

As he emerged, Edd looked at him with that worried frown of his. Here we go, Eddy realized. Callout in three, two, one…

“Eddy, are you _still_ drinking? You have been at it since I retired to study at around six!” Edd exclaimed, furrowing his brow now.

“Yeah… So what?” Eddy muttered, not looking at him. “It ain’t like I’m drivin’ tonight anyway.”

“You know very well how I feel when you do that!” Edd stated, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “You are continuously seeking ways to avoid your problems rather than confronting them and it’s rather aggravating!”

Eddy rolled his eyes and tossed back another sip of the can and tossed it toward the recycling bin. Which it of course bounced off and clattered to the floor. Oh well, his aim was usually better when he wasn’t drunk anyway.

“I ain’t _that_ drunk, Sockhead… Only ‘bout… I dunno, six or seven,” Eddy shrugged. “Relax, I ain’t a lightweight.”

“I don’t care how many you had, Eddy!” Edd exclaimed crossly, rolling his eyes as well, “I’m far more concerned of your irresponsibility! Why in the world do you keep doing this to yourself?!”

Snorting, Eddy glanced toward him, with his drunken state managing to combine two emotions at the moment. Annoyed by this callout, but also _really_ enjoying Edd being riled up. How could he help it when Edd was hot in _any_ state?

“Like you’re any better… You still kept talkin’ to a lamp thinkin’ it was a person being rude to you!” Eddy snickered at the memory. “Ed was wonderin’ why you were bein’ so mean to Lampy!”

This made Edd’s eyes go wide, then narrow with anger, “You swore you would never mention that again!”

“For cryin’ out loud Sockhead, it was hilarious! Get the hell over yourself once and awhile!” Eddy griped, standing up from the chair he’d been sitting in.

“I will ‘get the hell over myself’ on my own terms, thank you very much!” Edd argued back, straightening his posture. “Now enough turning this back to me! You have a serious problem and I for one am no longer willing to sweep it under the rug! Do not make me call your therapist again, Eddy! This is absolutely unacceptable!”

“Now you’re threatenin’ me?!” Eddy responded, feeling a stab in his chest and gut by this point.

“If that is what it takes to get through to you, _yes_!” Edd stepped forward in a huff. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but it isn’t working! You know I absolutely detest seeing you this way!”

All the more stung, the anger was slowly being taken over by depression, but Eddy didn’t let it seep all the way through. He couldn’t, not like this, not when he could regain control of the situation. However possible, anyway.

“Why do you gotta be such a fair weather friend?!” Eddy kicked aside a stray can in a moment of frustration. “All of a sudden I can’t have a drink! Ya know how I get! Ya know I need it sometimes! So get the hell off my back!”

“That is not what I mean and you know it!” Edd tugged at his hat, shaking his head.

The look of frustration and _pain_ on his face wasn’t helping in the slightest. It never did. That always served as a painful reminder of his failures and everything in between.

That was around when Edd spoke up again, “Eddy, don't you understand that I'm not ridiculing you for occasionally imbibing, I'm worried for your health! The dangers of alcohol-”

“I know that, you've gone on about it eighty thousand times! Settle the hell down, I ain't tryin' to get all blackout drunk! I told ya I'm never doin' that again!”

“And what if It's beyond your control, Eddy? You insisted that you didn't intend to get to that point that night, just as you're insisting you won't repeat your actions now. I know when you've had enough better than you do in your inebriated state, and I'm telling you you've had more than enough!”

Rolling his eyes, Eddy threw his hands up, “Ohhh here we go, course you think I had enough! I could have half a can and you'd think it was too much! Like you're one to talk, you kept drinking those fruity ones that one time! I kept tellin' ya, that's how they get you, they make 'em sweet! But you kept chuggin' em like juice!"

“Yes, but that was an isolated incident, and you're deflecting,” Edd pointed out, pinching the bridge of his nose, “It's becoming a pattern with you, and I feel I'm well within my right to express my concern, and don't try and act like you've only consumed half a can of beer tonight.”

“Please, like I'd be dumb enough to say this was just half a can! Would ya just settle down already? I'm fine! Fine as rain! Woulda taken a few hits but can't get some till tomorrow, so it ain't like I had much option anyway! It's fine, 'kay?” Eddy said as he stood up, wobbling in place.

“Well, I'm glad you don't possess anything else that would inhibit your faculties. You're already stumbling about,” Edd muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

“Whaddya talkin' about Sockhead, I aint' stumblin'...” Eddy stated, taking a few steps (or rather, stumbles) forward. He gestured down to his feet with a flourish, “See? S'all good.”

Edd just stared at him, pursing his lips, “Yes, well, the last time you said that and assured me I could resume my studies without worry my poor 15th century replica Grecian urn met a rather cruel fate”

That memory. Since that moment, Eddy could never get that moment out of his mind. Same for the guilt that followed. His drunken stumbling had caused him to bump the bookshelf that was situated near one wall in the living room. On it was Edd’s aforementioned urn, situated on the topmost shelf before it went crashing down to the floor. In pieces. 

He’d tried his hardest to gather all of the shattered remains, but Edd had walked into the room upon hearing the noise and discovered the mess. The look of utmost horror melting into one of anger never left his mind. Eddy did attempt to console, apologized profusely, and offered to fix it (with super glue), but Edd had just silently gathered the broken urn into a dust pan, threw them away, and stalked off to his study without a single word. 

At this moment, Eddy felt those sensations give to irritation, “For fuck's sake, THAT again!? I told ya I was sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! It was a stupid accident and yes I fucking know I was drunk! How many times have I gotta say I'm sorry before ya let it go?!”

“If you were truly sorry perhaps you'd honor your promise to buy me a new one instead of spending all of your extra money on alcohol and marijuana!!” 

“Would ya quit badgering?! Of course I'm gonna, these things just kinda take a while to get to! It ain't like gettin' bubble gum! Relax already, I will!” 

“It's not about the urn, Eddy! It's about your behavior!” Edd half-shouted, letting out a frustrated groan, “I cannot watch you spiral like this over and over with no concern for your own well-being! You need help!”

“What are ya, my therapist?! I'm fine! Fine! Just... fucking…” Eddy trembled slightly as he said this, but not from the alcohol. No, things were not fine. His mind was swimming with too many thoughts. Too many memories. Too many sounds. He looked down at his feet, trying to compose himself,  “Fine. S'fine.”

“Oh Eddy, I know you far too well to know you are most certainly anything but fine,” Edd deadpanned as he rubbed his temples.

Composing himself, or at least as much as he could, Eddy felt the challenge. It was time to prove him wrong, but moreover, he just had to get out of there. Their apartment was a fine size, but at the moment, it just felt confining. 

“I'm fine! I just... I gotta... S'too stuffy, I gotta get outta here! I’m 'goin' outside!” He uttered, shaking his head. 

Not looking the least bit shocked, Edd just rolled his eyes and walked off toward the kitchen. “Typical. Run away from your problems, as per usual.”

“For your information, I ain't runnin' from anything! S'called gettin' fresh air, look it up in that giant-ass dictionary you got! I’m goin' outside! Smell ya later alligator!” Eddy stalked over to put on his winter boots and grabbed his coat off the hook. He pulled it on, took a few moments to dawdle (but not making it obvious), just to see, if maybe, Edd would backtrack. 

He didn’t. 

“Fine then!” Edd called from the kitchen area. 

Just like that, Eddy felt his heart sink like a stone. But he couldn’t let that stop him, let alone show it. Instead, Eddy pulled up his hoodie and headed out the door after grabbing his keys. Getting outside, getting some air, and walking around was about his best option at the moment. Especially given Edd’s response to everything. It hurt, but it wasn’t like he could do anything else about it. 

Of course his brother’s sneering face appeared in his visions. He could _hear_ his brother laughing. Especially as he exited the apartment building.

 

* * *

 

It had been almost an hour. 

Edd sat on one end of the couch, staring at his phone clutched tightly in both hands, and was trembling. To say that he was worried sick would have been an understatement. His thumb hovered over the call icon, with Eddy’s contact info pulled up. By now, he’d written, re-written, and deleted numerous possible texts. Way too many to name. Now he was considering the strong possibility of biting the bullet and calling him.

But was it a good idea? Was the timing right? Should he do it? Would he be smothering if he did? 

Letting out a little choked breath, Edd wiped a tear threatening to fall at the corner of his eye. His stomach churned uncomfortably and his body felt weak. He glanced at his phone, out the window, back to his phone and back to the window. There was little in the world that could match just how _worried_ he felt. 

But there was no reason to. He’d gone to the garage, Eddy’s car was still there. They’d been through this kind of thing before when one of them needed to cool off. Eddy _always_ came back home. He himself always came back home. It was their way of dealing with things sometimes. But these thoughts did so little to quell the worry. Not least of which being that Eddy was drunk out there in the snowy landscape that was outside. 

Edd sniffed, staring at his phone some more and wiping another tear. What had he been thinking? While he may have been right to be concerned for Eddy’s wellbeing, did he really have to say all those things? He wanted to kick himself SO hard. Why, oh why, didn’t he just try to help? He could blame it on finals approaching. He could blame it on the eventual stress that the holiday season would be bringing. He could blame it on his fears. 

But none of that would excuse it.

No, what mattered right now is that he wanted Eddy _home_. Here. With him. So that they may _talk_ about this. So that they may be able to approach the situation together. After all, it was supposed to be the two of them against the problem. Not combating against each other.

Right? 

Edd lowered his thumb toward the green phone icon, but stopped again. No… No. He couldn’t do it. Eddy wanted space. He understood that kind of sentiment. His own therapist had even said that sometimes it was better to just let the person be by themselves until they were truly ready to talk or even just be around another person.

But what if Eddy wouldn’t let himself ask for it? 

Where was he? Was he okay? Did he go far? Did he hurt himself? Did he go get drunker? No, his wallet was in his room, right where he’d left it on his desk. He wouldn’t have been able to. None of the city’s bars were in walking distance and there was no way the liquor store would sell any without money. Okay, he was safe. No more acquired alcohol.

But was he okay? Would he make it home safely? Where even _was_ he now? 

Edd didn’t want to smother, he didn’t want to come off like he was hovering, he just wanted to _know he was okay_. That wasn’t too unreasonable, right?

“Call him,” he murmured softly to himself upon taking a breath. “Just to make sure he’s okay. Ask him kindly where he is. Then tell him you’ll see him when he gets home. There… plain and simple, allowing him space, and expressing just enough concern. This is fine.” 

He could do that. Surely Eddy would be fine with this. 

Taking another breath, Edd lowered his thumb to the call button. 

Only to then hear a key turn in the lock at the door. Edd perked up immediately, eyes trained on the door. The wave of relief washed over him, the churning in his stomach settled, and a weight was lifted right off his shoulders. It was taking all of his strength not to get up, rush over the minute Eddy would open the door, and embrace him tightly.

The door opened, Eddy sauntered in, kicking snow off his boots and onto the rubber mat situated in front of the door, and unzipped his jacket. Edd quickly looked down at his phone, trying to relax himself and hopefully not appear _too_ worried. What was he thinking? Eddy probably didn’t want to deal with his worrywart tendencies. Why would he? He probably wanted to be alone with his feelings and not have someone worrying over him. 

Taking another look at him, Eddy spotted wet stains on Eddy’s now rosy cheeks (adorable…) and wondered. Tears or snow? He couldn’t tell at all. The alcohol could also attribute to his bloodshot eyes anyway. Not that he could bring it up without defensiveness in response, anyway. 

When Eddy looked at him, Edd gulped. No, he had to keep it cool. Cool detachment. 

“Oh… um… Don’t mind me. I was just reading some articles on my phone. I… had forgotten you left,” Edd managed to say, keeping his tone even.

For a moment or two, Eddy’s expression was unreadable. However, seconds later, his countenance melted into one of somberness. Almost immediately, Edd felt his heart sink. He knew that look. It was the same kind of look Eddy would make whenever his emotions were getting the better of him and he would try to hide it. Especially when he was feeling depressed. 

Oh.. no…. 

“Yeah… sure,” Eddy responded as he averted his gaze. His tone was stoic, but an underlying sense of emotional heaviness was present. Taking off his boots, he put his keys into the bowl near the door and went off toward the bathroom.

Edd watched him go. Regret filled his entire being as he buried his face in his hands the moment the bathroom door closed. _Why_ did he have to do say that?! That could not have been a worse move! Well all right, he could think of worse approaches, but this was still not a good idea! Now he went and made Eddy feel as though he didn’t care! And that couldn’t have been further from the truth!

There he went again. Making a situation all the more worse when all he wanted to do was help somehow. 

Now _he_ needed a drink… 

Looking toward the bathroom door, Edd finally let a tear fall, and felt his heart break even further. He wanted nothing more than to go in there, hug his love, and assure that he truly was worried. That he’d agonized over his leaving for nearly an hour. But what good was that going to do now? He had a good feeling that it wouldn’t do any at all.

Edd stood, feeling as though his body had turned to lead, and went off to his study. He didn’t _want_ to do that; he wanted to resolve all of this. But was it too soon? It had to be. After what he’d said, he wouldn’t blame Eddy if he didn’t even want to be close right now. Then again, if he knew Eddy, there was quite possibly a storm cloud of guilt hanging over his head, too. Guilt he likely had trouble expressing, even right now. 

He exhaled, running a hand along his hat as he gently closed the door of his study. Edd’s mind swam viciously, leaving him with no clear answers of what to do or where to go. Especially when seeing his beloved, his best friend, in such a downtrodden state. Heartbreaking didn’t even begin to describe it. It always took him back to that fateful moment all those years ago, as Eddy poured out the truth about himself, his brother… How it hurt to see him so sad, broken, and completely lost. 

What could he do about this? What could _they_ do about this? 

He sank down to the floor, exhaling heavily and staring straight ahead at the window. Out at the falling snow. Feeling so helpless, worried, _and_ guilty wasn’t going to help. He had to get past all of that if he was going to move forward. 

Moments later, he could hear Eddy slowly making his way to their bedroom and closing the door. Edd’s ears strained to listen for _anything_. Moments later, music poured in from the other side of the wall. Slightly muffled, but audible. For once, he just didn’t care about asking him to turn it down. It was actually very comforting. Far more preferable than silence. 

Edd crawled over to the wall, sitting up with his back against it so that he could hear the music better, and felt a small wave of comfort. He closed his eyes, listening to the muffled sounds of Tom Jones’ incredible belting reaching his ears. 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening passed by without any incident. Which was, admittedly, pretty normal. Their evenings at home together tended to be pretty quiet anyway. All that was missing was… each other, really. Even on Edd’s busiest of evenings spent studying or doing homework still allowed for _some_ time together. 

Right now, throughout this particular evening, neither of them spoke to each other.

Edd often came out of his study either to use the washroom or to get a drink (or snack if he was feeling up to it) and would find Eddy on the living room couch. Most of the time, he was watching reruns of _All In The Family_ and _Friends_ while oftentimes chuckling merrily. Sometimes he was scrolling through things on his phone while the news played in the background. He seemed relaxed and quiet, but not talkative. That just wasn’t like him at all, even on a quiet, lazy night. 

There was so much he wanted to say. Wanted to do. But where could he even start? Was Eddy even ready to talk? It was never a set rule as to who would try to make up first, it just happened whenever one of them decided to break the silence. Usually, it didn’t take very long. 

The tension wasn’t thick or anything of that sort by now, at least. 

When they went about their bedtime routine, they still weren’t speaking, but were able to go about brushing their teeth in the bathroom together. Eye contact was made at each other’s reflections, their hands brushed, and that was bout it. Pretty soon, Eddy washed his hands and dried them off before abruptly heading back out to the bedroom. Edd watched him go, disheartened, and soon followed. 

The silence was deafening. That in itself hurt. But Edd couldn’t bear seeing Eddy like this. His depressive states were heartbreaking, considering how his exuberant and charismatic personality would liven things up. But who was he to say that he couldn’t ride out a depressive episode? It just always worried him so. 

Edd watched his lover silently as the two of them got into bed on each other’s respective sides. For a while, they sat/lay there reading their own chosen materials. Magazine for Eddy, novel for Edd, with the side table lamps on. Like always. But with the added edge of mild tension. 

However, Edd couldn’t take it anymore. It was time to break the silence. Even just a little bit.

Clearing his throat, he decided to go for it. Going right to the method either of them tended to use; lightening the mood with a fond memory. 

“Eddy, do you… remember this one time that we went to the carnival?” Edd began.

Sure enough, he saw Eddy perk up from the corner of his eye and seemed to be paying attention. In fact, he could see that Eddy was trying to look at him but was being discreet about it. All the more encouraged, Edd gave a little smile and continued. 

“We were on the ferris wheel,” Edd recalled with a chuckle, “Then it stopped when we were partway to the top due to faulty mechanics of the machinery.”

Right then, he saw Eddy’s lips curl up into a smile. Yes! Success! It was working, even if Eddy was keeping his cool about it. But that was so like him anyway, what was there to worry about? Edd smiled more and scooted closer, placing a hand on Eddy’s arm.

“In fact, I also recall that we were somewhat relieved, as it seemed to offer us quite a nice opportunity,” Edd stated, giggling a bit at the memory. 

Eddy glanced at him, not even bothering to hide his growing smile, “We started makin’ out ‘cause it was the only place we were alone.” 

“We did!” Edd uttered with a bit more gusto than he’d anticipated. He couldn’t help it, the memory was wonderful enough, but getting Eddy to talk again was even better. “Although you certainly made it a point to touch me… We didn’t have enough time for such a thing.” 

“Like I could help it,” Eddy said dryly, giving a snicker. “Throwin’ yourself at me like ya were.” 

“I most certainly was not!” Edd protested, but giggled madly. 

Now Eddy laughed, which made Edd’s heart sing, “Yeah right, Sockhead! You sat closer and looked at me with those eyes! Admit it, you were horny as hell and wanted it real bad.”

“Well! Perhaps I wouldn’t have been if you weren’t wearing those tight jeans and that leather jacket! You know how much that confounded jacket affects me when you wear it! Need I also remind you that you were gazing upon me with that sensuous smirk of yours!” Edd huffed, giving a mild pout, but struggling against smiling again. He couldn’t help it, he was just relieved that the tension was dissipated and Eddy’s mood was lifted.

“Oh, ya mean… _this one_?” Eddy turned to him then, smirking in a _very_ suggestive manner. 

Like always, Edd felt his entire being turn to putty and stirrings of arousal tingled further south. He tried to keep his composure, but it was nearly impossible to do so under his boyfriend’s sensuous gaze. So hard to resist. 

“Yes… erm, that one, precisely,” Edd managed to say, averting his gaze and feeling his cheeks flush. Although he wanted so, so much to continue this train of thought, he knew he had to say something. No matter how much he wanted to repress it with lighthearted conversation. He took a breath, then turned his head to his love, “Eddy… for as much as I don’t wish to ruin the mood, I simply can’t repress this. How are you feeling?” 

The question seemed to catch Eddy off guard for a moment. Then his gaze became pensive as he exhaled. “I don’t fucking know, Double D.”

Although Edd could feel his heart seize by his response, he figures it might at least make a little bit of sense. He lay back down and lay his head on his pillow. Rolling onto his side to face Eddy, he considered for a few moments about what to say. 

“I understand,” Edd murmured with a sigh, “Eddy, I… do want to apologize.” 

At that, Eddy looked at him with shock, “The hell? For _what_? In case ya forgot, I was the one who was drunk and acted stupid!” 

“Well, I don’t deny that…” Edd couldn’t help but quip and earned a poke in the side, making him giggle. He grew serious once more, “I’m apologizing for the way I had handled it, as well as for threatening to call your therapist on your behalf.” 

“Oh,” Eddy said, seeming to relax slightly. “S’okay, it ain’t like I didn’t deserve it.” 

“Perhaps, but I certainly didn’t help,” Edd reached over and touched his arm. “I can only surmise that it was due to my stress from studying for finals and my overall concern for your health.” 

Looking away, Eddy sighed and rolled onto his back. He didn’t respond, just nodded slightly and stared up at the ceiling. All the more disheartened, Edd squeezed his arm and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“As I said, I don’t mind that you’re imbibing. I just worry immensely when you become drunk, most especially for the reasons you do so,” Edd murmured sadly, withdrawing his hand. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. Be it an accident or a health problem. Those thoughts haunt me, whether I’m awake or asleep!” 

Letting the silence sink in, though he didn’t want to, Edd turned over and faced the other way. If only to just take a few moments to compose himself. Although a weight was lifted, he still felt the shred of discontent and worry. But at least they were back to talking. He exhaled, managing to calm his beating heart and the churning in his stomach. Things were fine. For the most part. Even though his anxiety was running rampant, he had to reassure himself that this was _fine_. 

They were home safe in their apartment. In their bed. Together. Talking. 

Right then, he felt the mattress shift considerably, and Edd stiffened ever slightly. However, he relaxed immediately when he felt Eddy’s body press up against him from behind. Most especially when those familiar arms came around his body and pulled him close. All the more relaxed, Edd closed his eyes and hummed softly. It never failed to feel so good when they cuddled. So right. No wonder it was practically a making up requirement! This was made even better when Edd felt Eddy’s lips plant kisses along his neck, to which he cooed happily and squirmed a little. Even with his worry still lingering, it wasn’t like he could resist his boyfriend’s affections.

“Eddy…” Edd murmured with a content sigh, snuggling back into him and angling his head to accommodate. 

Eddy didn’t respond for a few moments, but kept up the affections with nuzzles and kisses to his neck or anywhere he could find exposed skin. Even if he often brushed aside some of Edd’s hair to gain more access. Finally, he sighed and squeezed Edd a little tighter. “I’m real sorry, Dee.” 

It was all he said. But that was fine. Edd understood. This kind of thing wasn’t always easy, so he knew better than to press further. The sincerity and regret in Eddy’s tone was enough to indicate what he meant. Edd then carefully turned himself over so that he could be facing Eddy and cuddled back. He leaned in, nuzzling his cheek and cooed a little as he felt Eddy’s hand stroke his back in slow circles. So heavenly. 

“I know,” Edd reassured, opening his eyes and meeting Eddy’s striking baby blues within the dim light of their room. “I accept your apology.” 

His response seemed to be enough since Eddy relaxed visibly. They lay there for a few moments, maintaining eye contact and holding to each other. It was so warm and peaceful now that the tension was lifting. Eddy reached over and caressed Edd’s cheek, brushing some hair back from his eyes. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Edd asked, leaning his cheek into Eddy’s hand.

Eddy’s brow furrowed. “About what?” 

“Whatever it was that drove you to become inebriated. While I know you will of course partake for recreation, I also happen to know that you tend to drink for… certain reasons,” Edd pointed out. 

Expression becoming uneasy, Eddy looked away, his hand going over to Edd’s shoulder. For a moment or two, Edd wanted to speak up and tell him to never mind. Trying to pry and understand was not what Eddy needed right now. Maybe he just wanted to- 

“I kinda got to thinkin’ about Bro,” Eddy suddenly said. 

With that train of thought now derailed, Edd took in those words as his stomach churned and his heart seized. He wasn’t surprised, but it never failed to dishearten him whenever Eddy’s brother was mentioned in some capacity. Especially considering what had happened during the last encounter. But moreover, what was even more heartbreaking was Eddy still feeling so haunted by him even though he was now in prison. 

“Oh, Eddy…” Edd murmured, getting in closer and embracing him, nuzzling his shoulder.

“Went to see him a month ago,” Eddy confessed, now holding tighter to Edd and burying his nose into his hat.

Startled by that news, Edd stiffened, “What? You _did_?” 

Eddy tensed, much to Edd’s alarm. Was he expecting a verbal thrashing, or at least a lecture? He must have been. Edd could sense it, especially since he took this long to reveal that information. On some level, he felt a spark of irritation, unable to believe _why_ Eddy would even think to give his brother the time of day. Not when that bastard didn’t deserve it in the slightest. 

But, he realized, now was not the time. He needed to put that aside and just _be there_. Edd relaxed himself some more and placed a soft kiss onto Eddy’s neck. He felt the other man relax too, along with his fingers no longer clutching the fabric of his sleeping shirt tightly. 

“How did it go?” Edd then asked. 

Sighing heavily, Eddy tightened his hold a little bit, “He said all these things that sound nice on paper but he was fucking with my head. Just talkin’ like he’s still the big boss and I’m just some servant..” 

Nodding in understanding, Edd pulled his head back and looked into his love’s face, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. As Eddy met his gaze once more, he leaned into Edd’s hand and made no attempt to discourage the touch. 

“He also said I was still the same ol’ fuckup,” Eddy muttered bitterly, “That it was all I was ever gonna be.” 

Furrowing his brow, Edd shook his head, “I hope you know that is not the least bit true.” 

“S’kinda hard to believe.” Eddy looked away again. 

Shaking his head, Edd leaned in and kissed a spot along Eddy’s forehead, lingering there. “Your journey to better yourself isn’t an easy one, nor is it linear. It’s going to take time and effort. But you have truly come a long way since then. Ed and I are immensely proud of you,” he whispered soothingly. 

For a moment, Eddy didn’t respond, but relaxed against him. He took Edd’s hand in his own and gently squeezed, intertwining their fingers. Their eyes met and Edd could see the myriad of emotions within Eddy’s baby blues. His heart once again seized, so he leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“I still fuck up, Double D. Sometimes I wonder why the fuck you even put up with my shit. I don’t deserve ya,” Eddy admitted, his voice cracking ever slightly. 

Although it was good to see Eddy opening up about his feelings, Edd felt the familiar stings in his heart whenever those kinds of words were emitted. He shook his head and raised their joined hands, kissing Eddy’s knuckles. 

“Why do you believe that you’re undeserving of my love and affection?” Edd murmured, squeezing his hand. He sighed, furrowing his brow a little. “You say that a lot when you’re in this state and it worries me.” 

“It’s ‘cause you’re fucking amazing, Dee! You’re smart, sweet as hell, generous, you’re doing all this college stuff, and you got a whole big future ahead of ya with all kinds of stuff you can do! Plus you’re nice and everyone loves you! You could have anyone you damn well want! Look at you, you’re hot as hell and all the girls at your school wanna fuck you!” Eddy exclaimed, then looked away from him again. 

“I’m also a germaphobe, a workaholic, a perfectionist, riddled with anxiety and OCD, and have driven away many partners with my Type A personality,” Edd deadpanned, giving a sigh. “Might I also add that I have never been able to properly compose myself in front of potential partners? But more than all of that, why would I be with you if I truly didn’t want to be?” 

Now Eddy looked less riddled with emotional turmoil and seemed to brighten up a little bit. 

“I don’t know exactly where you get such ideas, but they’re ridiculous,” Edd went on, keeping his tone steady, but soft. “I’m with you for a reason, Eddy. Being with you is wonderful, honestly. While our relationship isn’t perfect, I don’t believe there’s any relationship in existence that can ever emulate that of a romance film or novel.” 

Finally, Eddy cracked a smile, “Ed and May come real close.” 

Unable to help it, Edd giggled, “Well, Ed and May are an anomaly unlike any other I’ve seen. But Eddy, I’m serious. I don’t want you to believe that you’re not good enough for me. Don’t you think… I can decide that for myself?” 

A sheepish look overcame Eddy’s face as he gave a small nod, “Point taken, Sockhead.” 

This made Edd smile, “Good. You don’t have to prove yourself or do things to win me over, Eddy. You have me. You always have. Why, you had me since the moment we met.” 

“Heh,” Eddy cracked a grin, looking relieved. “What can I say, I was always a real babe magnet.” 

“Eddy!” Edd laughed, his heart swelling with relief and joy. He leaned in and kissed him briefly, savouring the soft, warm feel of his lips. Even the mild traces of alcohol on his breath didn’t bother him. “I love you so much.” 

Eddy smiled his signature crooked smile. “I love ya too, Dee.” 

The tension had greatly dissipated and left a feeling of comfort in the air. A familiar kind of feeling Edd welcomed as they crossed over any hurdles they faced. Edd relaxed more against Eddy’s warm body and cuddled closer. In turn, Eddy appeared to be feeling better also. That in itself was very relieving. 

Of course, that was when Edd recalled one other thing about earlier. He exhaled, deciding to get this out and off his chest, “Eddy, I must confess something… I didn’t actually forget that you had left. I only said that to more or less placate the situation. In truth, I became worried not too long after you left and fretted the rest of the time. I spent most of it constructing and editing possible text messages that I never sent. I had also been…” Edd averted his gaze,  “about to call you right before you walked in.” 

Although Eddy was laughing, he looked relieved and incredibly happy. Clearly glad to hear that. He hugged Edd closer and toyed with his hat gently, “Figured! You worry ‘bout everything anyway, ya little worrywart. Next thing ya know you’re gonna worry ‘bout jigglin’ the toilet handle! No, wait! You’re gonna worry about makin’ sure the light switch is all the way down! Can’t be two thirds of a centimeter too far up!” 

“Oh hush, you!” Edd smirked playfully, giving a giggle. He sighed in contentment and smiled warmly, “It’s good to have you back, Eddy.” 

“Good to be back!” Eddy agreed, laughing and looking more and more like his usual self. He pulled Edd in close and kissed him lightly, then spoke up against his lips, “Sorry I worried ya.” 

“It’s all right. I’m just glad you came home safe and didn’t drive around or get injured.” 

“Nah, I just walked around toward the park and then doubled back.” 

Nodding, Edd leaned in and nuzzled into his neck, taking in his scent. The same old Eddy scent mixed with his cologne and shampoo. So nice. He cooed a little as he felt Eddy stroking his hair and rubbing his back. In turn, he dug his fingers into Eddy’s shoulder blades and applied gentle pressure along the muscles there. He heard Eddy sigh in contentment, nuzzling Edd’s hat with his cheek in response. 

“Hey Sockhead,” he said after a few moments. 

Edd looked up, “Yes, Eddy?” 

“I’m gonna call Dr. Ray tomorrow,” Eddy then said, averting his gaze for a moment. 

“Really?” Edd couldn’t hold back his smile. 

“Yeah,” Eddy said, nonchalant as always, but that was to be expected. “It’s been a while.” 

“I think that would be a wonderful idea,” Edd placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know it isn’t always easy for you, but getting therapy as you’ve done has helped tremendously.” 

Waving it off, Eddy gave a little snort, “Yeah, guess it has.” 

“Would you like me to go with you?” 

“What, you don’t trust me to go all by myself?” 

Laughing a bit, Edd poked him in the nose, “I did not imply that in the slightest, you goofball. But I suppose it wouldn’t hurt, now would it?” 

“You sayin’ I can’t do it? Won’t do it?” Eddy smirked, tightening his grip on Edd a little bit. “Is that what you’re trynna tell me behind those cute eyes of yours?” 

“And what if I am?” Edd teased right back, grinning as he stuck his tongue between the gap in his teeth. 

In response, Eddy all but lunged and flipped them over, pinning Edd down on his back. Laughing and playfully patting at him, Edd squirmed and squealed as Eddy tickled him mercilessly. In all of his sensitive areas, considering that Eddy knew them too well. 

“I gotcha! I gotcha! I’m gonna tickle ya to death, Sockhead!” Eddy laughed as he continued tickling. “Tickle tickle tickle!” 

“E-Eddy please! Stop! I surrender! Please!” Edd managed between laughs and pants, still trying to squirm away. 

Snickering, Eddy let up the torture and watched him with a smirk, “Well, since ya said please.” 

“You rascal…” Edd rasped, trying to catch his breath. He gazed up at Eddy and gave a smile, all the more glad things were normal again. “How dare you.” 

“Yeah yeah, how dare I, what a scoundrel I am, all that good stuff,” Eddy teased with a laugh, now laying on top of him. He proceeded to kiss along Edd’s face, going down to his jawline, “Don’t tell me you ain’t lookin’ forward to the best part after all this crap.” 

Little sighs of pleasure escaped Edd from his boyfriend’s affections, to which he in turn brought his arms around Eddy’s shoulders. Although he knew exactly where this was going, he decided to play it coy, “Mmm… And what, may I ask, is the best part?” 

“Real funny, Dee,” Eddy smirked, clearly having caught on. He kissed along his neck, already running a hand down Edd’s side, “You know what I’m talkin’ about.” 

“Do I? Well, my love, then perhaps you should just tell me.” 

“You’re smart, you know what I mean.” 

“I do, but I like to hear you say it.” 

“Fiiiine,” Eddy rolled his eyes, but Edd could see he was grinning. “The _make-up sex_.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Edd teased, toying with some strands of Eddy’s hair. “Well, I certainly like the sound of that.” 

Rolling his eyes, but grinning, Eddy then returned to administering light nibbles and kisses along Edd’s neck. It felt _so_ good! “Don’t get too comfortable, I’m gonna have you screaming in a little while, ya know.” 

Laughing, Edd brought Eddy’s face to meet his and grinned as well, “As you like to say, shut up and kiss me.” 

“Gladly,” Eddy smirked and obliged eagerly.


End file.
